The present invention relates to a switching device having an actuating member, particularly to a switching device for a hand held power tool.
Switching devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known switching device has a switch and an actuating member which displaces in direction of switching on of the switch and is arrested outwardly in the respective position. In order to release the actuating member it is necessary to press the actuating member in direction transverse to the switching off direction toward the housing of the device. Then, the actuating member springs back under the action of a spring force, in a switching off direction so as to switch off the switch. The above-described construction of the actuating member possesses the disadvantage in that its operation requires full concentration of the operator and leads to frequent malfunctions. The reason of this is that the displacement in the switching off direction is unexpected and senseless. The switching on and the switching off must be performed in directions which are opposite to one another. Moreover, for high operational safety it is advisable when the switching on is performed in direction away from the body of the operator, whereas the switching off is performed in direction toward the body of the operator. This conclusion have been made from the observations that in the event of danger a movement away from the tool and toward the body of the operator is instinctively performed.